


Because someone is always bound to lose

by To_create_a_new_user_name_is_hard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Graphic Description, Jötunn Loki, Loki surprise, M/M, Non-consensual sex, Post-Avengers, Sad Loki, Violence, i don't want to add any more tags because that would ruin the plot, tragic and disaster, you would have never guessed..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_create_a_new_user_name_is_hard/pseuds/To_create_a_new_user_name_is_hard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki's failed attempt to take over Midgard, the Alfather decides to send him to the most secure prison in all of the nine realms. Thor, not happy at all to see his little brother locked away like an animal, has to accept that there is nothing he can do for Loki anymore.<br/>However, when the world is, once again, in danger of an alien invasion, the Avengers need Loki's help to defeat the enemy.<br/>He agrees to help if he, in return, is relieved of his prison sentence.<br/>But, after his release, something about Loki seems off and not even Thor can determine what it is.<br/>Loki's condition continues to deteriorate until one day he finds out a horrible truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreshadowing

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ NOTES!!!!
> 
> 1\. this is my first time writing fanfiction (or anything of this sort).  
> constructive comments (about the plot, the writing style etc.) are highly appreciated.  
> please let me know if you liked it and if you would like to continue reading this story.
> 
> 2\. I'm not a native speaker, so sorry for if I made any mistakes. If you notice a mistake or if something seems off to you, please let me know!
> 
> 3\. the begin is inter-media-res (for those of you who understand latin:P)
> 
> 4\. Loki is the main character in this story, though, especially at the beginning, Thor and and his avenger friends are also really important. Loki and Thor have a very close and unique relationship, but they are not romantically involved in any way. Jane doesn't play a part in the story, because she's not important to the plot (just like in the first Thor movie) and I have never liked her anyway. 
> 
> 5\. This is not a fluffy-puffy-happy-rainbow-everythingisperfect fanfic. it really isn't. things are going to get very tough for Loki...
> 
> 5\. I have the whole story worked out in my head. the plot might seem a little confusing at times, but it will all make sense in the end, I promise!
> 
> 6.Thank you for reading the notes (I know no one likes reading notes) and I really hope that you will enjoy my story.  
> and don't forget to comment!

It was a sunny December day, around 2 o’clock in the afternoon. A single beam of sunlight found its way through the gap of the drawn curtains, travelling across the small room before falling on Loki’s face. As time passed, the sun moved towards the west, causing the spot of light to travel up his face and right to his eyes.  
Irritated by the brightness, he flinched, trying to close his eyes even tighter, but to no use. He wanted to turn his head to face away from the window, but found his neck stiff and immobile when he tried to do so. His irritation only grew and annoyance started to mix in, his mind still way too sleepy to analyse the situation any further. Squinting, he finally opened his eyes. 

The sunlight burnt like acid on his retina, causing his eyes to tear up. After a while, though, he adjusted to his bright surrounding. Barely awake, his eyes lazily wandered around the room, unable to focus on any object, his vision blurred. 

Empty. Empty room. Boring. There’s a picture! A picture? A picture of flowers. But he doesn’t have a picture of flowers hanging in his room. Or does he?

His thoughts were going in circles and he was unable to make any sense out of anything. Since when did sleep have such an effect on him? Granted, he sometimes woke up feeling dozy and a little confused, but that was usually when he didn’t get enough sleep or when he had had a cup too many of Asgardian wine. But this state he was in now, that was a whole new level of drowsiness, which he had never experienced before. 

Suddenly, a thought rushed through his sleep-drunken mind. What if he wasn’t just sleepy? What if... Oh god. What if he had been drugged? Anxiety started to invade his body and he felt his stomach turn a little. It would all make sense.

It would explain why he felt so damn drowsy and irritated, why his body felt so stiff and sore, why he woke up in a foreign place...By the way: Where in hell was he?  
His anxiety turned into fear and he began to pant heavily, sweat breaking out of every pore of his body. He felt like all the air had suddenly been sucked from his lungs. He tried to move again, his mind somewhat sobering up from the panic attack he was having. With great effort, he managed to bend a finger, two fingers. Finally, he could clench his hand to a fist. Being able to see properly again, he looked down on his body. 

He gasped at the sight of white bandages wrapped around his lower abdomen. For a moment, time seemed to stand still; he couldn’t breathe, think or move. Everything was frozen. Suddenly, a nervous laugh escaped his mouth, the echo of it shuddering through his entire body like electricity through a wire. His trembling hands came down on his face, covering his wet eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he continued to laugh. Eventually, the tight knot in his chest loosened and his whole body went slack. Gazing up at the ceiling of the hospital room, he grinned stupidly while continuously mumbling to himself: “Gone, it’s gone! It’s finally over!”


	2. The King And The Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets what he deserves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! here is the next chapter of my story! Hope you'll like it
> 
> \--> please let me know if you notice any grammar mistakes: I'm eager to learn and improve my english;)
> 
> \--> more importantly: let me know what you think about the story so far and wether you like it or not
> 
> \--> unfortunately, i won't be able to continue writing until christmas. i'm in the hot phase of writing my matriculation thesis and I really need to devote all my time to this project!  
> So sorry for the long wait.:( the next chapter should be finished some time after christmas.
> 
> but hey at least this chaper is a ling one, so yeah, have fun reading!

“Don’t you think that maybe this is a little harsh?”

“He destroyed half of New York City, killed thousands of innocent people, heck, he wanted to enslave the entirety of humanity and you think putting him in prison is harsh?”

Tony stared at Thor with a frown, arms crossed in front of his broad chest. Thor sighed, realising how foolish he must sound to his friend.

“It’s just... The prison he’s being send to is known to be home of the biggest scum and the most dangerous criminals in all nine realms. I know he has done horrible things himself, but “, he coughed lightly, feeling how his voice was getting hoarse, “but he’s still Loki, he’s still my little brother, adopted or not and I will not let anything happen to him.”

Now it was Tony who let out a long and heavy sigh. The frown on his face disappeared as he moved closer to Thor to pat him on the shoulder.

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that, ok? I know how much he means to you and I can promise you that he won’t get hurt. He’s being put in solitary anyway, which means he won’t have any contact to other inmates.”

Somewhat relieved, Thor began to relax, the wrinkles on his forehead vanishing almost completely, even though he still had his doubts.

***

 

After the Avengers had successfully destroyed the invading alien fleet, they took Loki into custody. Thor was more than unhappy to see his little brother in chains like an animal but he also knew that Loki deserved every bit of this. It was his own fault at last. He could have become king of Asgard, since Thor never wanted the throne. He could have become a great ruler, someone his people would look up to, someone to admire and respect. But he threw it all away. With his insatiable greed for power and his uncontrolled jealousy, he had eradicated the last possibility of ever becoming the successor of the Alfather. Everything that had happened was his own doing.  
Still, sometimes Thor thought that he should have discovered the change in his brother sooner. Maybe, and only maybe, he could have averted this disaster if he had paid more attention to his younger sibling.  
***

 

Soon after his capture, he was handed over to Asgardian authorities. The Alfather decided, in accordance with his council members (Thor was the only one to oppose), that Loki was to be put in the prison of Granirr on Niflheim; the most secure accommodation for lunatics like him. It was equipped with special cells, upon which lay a magical spell, created by a committee of five of the most powerful sorcerers in all the nine realms. Once in the cell, the inmates would be stripped off their magic powers (given they had any in the first place), to ensure a more secure work place for the prison guards and to protect the inmates from each other...  
and from themselves. 

One of these special cells was to become Loki’s home for the next thousand years or so. Most of the council members who made the decision to send Loki there would have probably preferred to just let him rot in prison for eternity and not to have to bother with him anymore. Even the Alfather seemed to have repudiated his son for once and for all. Thor, however, wouldn’t give up on his brother that easily, and everyone knew that.  
***

Thor was standing in the middle of an empty hallway. The dim, bluish lighting made the air feel much chillier than it actually was, causing Thor to shudder slightly. But was it really the cold making him shudder or was it his own nervousness? He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, opening and closing his fists repeatedly and constantly staring down that eerie hallway. He should arrive any minute now. 

It was the day of Loki’s admittance to the prison. At first, the gatekeepers of Granirr had denied him access to the facility, since it is strictly forbidden for inmates to have contact to people from outside, even if they are family, unless a request had been submitted two months in advance, asking to be allowed to visit one of the inmates. It was one of the many rules of Granirr: no contact with anyone from outside.

Thor had never been good at following rules, though. He rigorously argued with the responsible authorities, until they finally gave in on his plea. Now he was standing in the hallway of the high-security wing of Granirr, waiting for his brother to arrive, waiting to see his little brother one last time for a long time.

Just as Thor was about to lose his nerves and go on a wild search for someone he could grill about Loki’s whereabouts, he heard footsteps echoing in the distance. A lot of footsteps!

He swallowed dryly. This was the moment he had anticipated and dreaded for so long. He felt his whole body stiffen when a brigade of guards turned around the corner, finally coming into view. But where was Loki? Thor frowned, stretching his neck and turning his head in an attempt to spot his brother in the crowd of men marching up the hallway. Eventually, the group came to a halt. One guard, higher ranked as the others, judging by his uniform, walked up to Thor with a look on his face that could have made a puppy cry. Thor, however, showed no reaction to his intimidation tactic. He just wanted to see Loki, needed to see Loki. 

“Name?” the guard almost shouted.

“Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard. I’m here to see my brother, Loki.”

The guard narrowed his eyes at him, and, without bothering to give a response, turned around to face his entourage. He gave them a nod at which they turned about and walked back down the hallway, leaving behind a chained Loki. 

“Loki, brother!” Thor let out with a relieved sigh, while simultaneously feeling every muscle in his body tense.

Loki only starred at him with glassy eyes, his expression emotionless. In addition to hand- and foot-cuffs, he was wearing something that closely resembled a muzzle over his mouth.

Thor turned to the high ranked guard, who had remained with them.

“Maybe you would be so nice as to remove this muzzle from my brother’s face. It’s hard to have a conversation when he cannot answer me.”

The guard let out a rude grunt before fumbling around in his pocket, searching for a key to unlock the muzzle. When it finally came off of his face, Loki carefully touched his cheeks and mouth with his chained hands, obviously enjoying the newly acquired feeling of freedom.

Thor smiled at his brother. “He looks so young. When did he become so young again?” Thor thought, his mind drifting off. The guard must have noticed Thor’s nostalgic expression on his face because he snorted loudly and pulled a haughty face.

“How about some privacy?” Thor said in manner that was more of an order than a request.

The guard gave him an angry stare, but eventually retreated, hissing “Five minutes and not one more!” before vanishing through the next door.

“Brother.” Loki finally sneered, a wide grin forming on his face. “A real gentleman as usual. Always concerned for his little brother.” He just couldn’t resist the urge to tease the almighty Thor whenever an opportunity arose.

“And I can see you haven’t lost your, hmmm, let’s call it sense of humour.” 

Silence.

They both just stood there and stared at each other for a while, uncertain of what to say next. Finally, Thor plucked up the courage to speak out the one sentence that had been on his mind for quite a while now.

“You know, I’m really going to miss you.”

“Tsss!” 

Loki shifted slightly closer to his brother, standing on tiptoes to be on an eye-to-eye level with him.

“You do realise that, in this case, you are going to be the only one to waste their time and breath on mourning my loss. I thought you had learnt something in the past few years. I can see now that you are the same naïf fool you have always been.”

Thor let out a quite sight, his gaze dropping to the concrete floor.

“I guess I am. I came here today to be able to have one last conversation with my little brother. And to be able to say a proper goodbye, you know.” He turned on his heels, intending to walk away, but his legs wouldn’t move. “I guess I have already started wasting my time on you.”

The incredible sorrowfulness of his last words literally broke Loki’s heart. 

“Thor, I...” he started, his voice cracking. 

At the very moment the words came out of his mouth, he regretted having said them in the first place. The tone of his voice revealed nothing but sadness and regret, giving away his true emotions and thus destroying his disguise. This was the last thing Loki wanted right then; for his brother to see the real Loki. Weak and defeated and lost.  
Luckily for him, the words turned out to be nothing more than a faint whisper and Loki was uncertain if Thor had even heard them. 

Part of him hoped that he did, though.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the guard from before bolted into the hallway.

“Time’s up!” he screamed, grabbing Loki by his arm and dragging him towards a big metal door at the end of the hallway.

Loki tripped and almost fell over at the unexpected and harsh pull on his arm, letting out a squeaky sound of surprise.

Thor, startled at the commotion, had turned around again only to see his bother being dragged away down the corridor.  
He followed them quickly, unable to speak another word.

When they reached the metal door, the guard pulled out a huge and heavy-looking key. There was a low crack when the lock sprung open, followed by a loud creak when the door opened ajar.

This was it. 

The guard quickly took the cuffs off of Loki’s hands and feet, obviously not wanting to lose any more time on this inmate.

Loki had regained his composure again, the fake mask of indifference sitting perfectly on his face. He searched for Thor’s eyes, their glances eventually meeting. Thor looked at him with puppy eyes, appearing as though he was about to burst out in tears any moment. Also his posture was everything but the one of a mighty God/Hero. His shoulders were slumped, his back crooked. Strains of golden hair fell in his face. He didn’t bother to remove them.

When the guard made an attempt to take hold of Loki’s arm again, he swatted the hand away, hissing: “Yess, yes. I understand!”

Slowly, with his head held high, he stepped into the cell as if he was on his way to his coronation.

As soon as he was inside, the spell began to work on him. It started off as a light tingling in his chest. Then the tingling grew stronger, now being more of a stinging sensation, spreading across his whole body. He looked down on his hands. Slowly but gradually, they turned blue. Ridges began to plough his skin and even though he couldn’t possibly see it, he knew his eyes had turned red.

With his all of his magic powers gone, drained from him, he felt even more miserable and weak than before.  
Oh how he hated this form, this ... Jötunn body. It was repulsive.

Thor could do nothing but stare, his jaw dropped and eyes wide open. He had never seen his brother in his true form before. All he had ever known was Loki’s Aesir appearance.

Their eyes met one last time before the heavy metal door shut close between them, confining Loki in this wretched little cell.  
Thor wanted to cry out a goodbye but the words were stuck in his throat and out of his mouth came nothing more but a muffled mutter.  
Disappointed and sad, he left, feeling like he was leaving a big part of him behind at the prison of Granirr.

It took Loki a while to realize that there was no longer any need for him to keep up his disguise, to hide his emotions or to act all proud and self-assured. He was alone now. Completely and utterly alone and as much as he never was someone to appreciate the company of others, he had never truly understood what loneliness felt like.  
Until now.


	3. Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor seeks comfort in the care of his friends.  
> Loki thinks prison life as it is couldn't be any worse. He is wrong.

“Were you able to speak to him?”

“Yes. Well, no, not really.” A sigh slipped out of Thor’s mouth. “He was acting all strange. Like he didn’t even care at all! Like the concept of emotions was unknown to him! Had he not looked like Loki, I would not have recognised my own brother.”

Thor lowered his gaze. He felt tears accumulating in the corners of his eyes and he didn’t want Natasha to see them. Too late, though. Natasha quietly walked up to him before pulling him into a tight, warm embrace. Thor let his head rest on her shoulder, his hands settling lightly on her hips. It was an awkward position, really, since Thor was so much taller and bulkier than the delicate Russian woman. Even though his back soon began to hurt from the discomfort, he wanted to stay like this as long as possible. It had been too long since someone had hugged him like this. 

After the disappointing farewell at the prison, Thor hadn’t particularly felt like going home to Asgard. No one there would have understood his grief and no one would have cared to console him. And even worse: Everything would have reminded him of Loki. The long, golden hallways they used to roam when they were kids, the marvellous flourishing gardens they used to play hide and seek in, Loki’s bedroom that was right next to his own...

No. He really didn’t feel like going back to Asgard right now.....or any time in the future if he was honest.

Instead, he decided to stay with his Avenger friends for a while. They may hate Loki, but they would never let down Thor. He could rely on his friends comforting and, eventually, making him laugh again.

“You two need a room or...” 

Tony’s voice echoed through the open, light-flooded room of his apartment. He was standing in the doorway, staring at them from afar. After the successful destruction of the enemy, Tony had invited his friends to his place to celebrate their victory. Bruce, Clint and Steve were already seated at the table in the dining hall, waiting for Natasha and Thor to begin with dinner.

“The others are waiting. Bruce seems to be really hungry so you better hurry up a bit or we’re going to have a big, green problem pretty soon.” he said with a smirk before vanishing through the door again.

Thor let out a huff which was muffled by Natasha’s hair before letting his head and hands slide off of her and reassuming his pose. Natasha took a step back, wiggling her toes for a few moments in discomfort. (She had been standing on her tip toes during the entire time they were hugging.)  
They softly smiled at each other (though Thor was unable to mask the sadness on his features) before following Tony into the dining hall.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Weak. 

Drained.

Fragile. 

Naked.

Loki had been looking for a word to describe what it felt like to have all his powers stripped from him; his body drenched from its source of energy. He did not only feel weak and fragile and powerless. He felt naked. His magic had been part of him for as long as he could remember. It had always been there, like a foot or an arm. Oh, he had rather lost all his limbs than his magic! 

After the first shock, his body quickly recovered from the lack of energy circulating through his system. His skin, now a deep blue with ridges, which was stinging and tingling at first soon felt natural on his body. It took a while to adjust to his new, old, form but once he had done so, he felt... “right”. Like a piece of paper that had been folded and then forgotten about and that someone found years later in his pockets, only to finally unravel it and restore it to its original form. And Loki was that piece of paper. He had never imagined that this, his Jötunn form, would be the body he feels more comfortable in, which made him furious. He despised his true heritage, his deceitful monster of a father as well as the cold and dark cave that was his home world. He didn’t want to be Jötunn, didn’t want to look Jötunn and most certainly he didn’t want any of those positive feelings about his Jötunn body.

***

So far, he had spent most of his days in prison sitting or lying around on the small, uncomfortably hard bed. With no distractions other than himself, he indulged in his thoughts, allowing himself to get carried away by them. Days passed, a week, two weeks...one week blending into the other.

He had no feeling of time in his pity little cell where the awful, bright neon light was constantly burning down from the ceiling. He could only guess what time of the day it was because of the food rations that were served three times a day. Breakfast at around 8 o’clock, lunch around 12, and dinner around 7 o’clock. At 21:30, the burning neon lights were finally shut off, (except for one, which provided enough light for the guards to make out the prisoners’ silhouettes on their beds when they glanced in the cells through the eyelet on their periodic checks, but also not too much light so that it was still dark enough for the inmates to sleep.) signalising that it was night time.

Loki’s life revolved around this daily rhythm, the brief interruptions when the food was served the only thing keeping him from getting completely lost in his own mind and loosing the last connection to reality.

*** 

He was weak. 

Not because of the loss of his magic anymore, (his body had gotten over that and adapted to the change fairly quickly) but because he really didn’t do anything more than sit or lie around and chase after his thoughts. He never finished any of his meals either, always just picking and nibbling at it. 

He had never been the muscular type but without any kind of exercise, his muscle mass quickly and steadily withered away, leaving him a fragile assembly of night-sky-blue skin, and bones.

Furthermore, there was no reason for him to attend to the maintenance of his appearance. His showers became rarer with each passing week and his hair, which, at the beginning, he had tried to brush back neatly with his fingers, was now a ruffled mess, greasy strands dangling in his face.

In other words: He looked as miserable as he felt.

***

One day, something extraordinary happened. It must have been sometime around 7 in the evening, because dinner had already been served and Loki’s food ration, barely touched as usual, had already reached room-temperature, when he heard noise from outside his cell door. 

 

The sound of metal clacking together caught his attention, ripping him out of the dream like state he had been in all day long. He collected himself from the bed to sit upright on the edge of it, gaze locked on the door vis-à-vis. His eyes were weary like the rest of his body and he had trouble focusing, his surroundings sliding in and out of a blur.

 

Eventually, he heard a key slip into the lock. The door opened. Slowly. Loki’s whole body tensed. This was the first time since his admittance that the door was being opened. (Food was being served trough a slot in the door.) 

 

Loki felt his mouth go dry, his muscles trembling in anticipation of what might fallow. Could it be? After all this time? After everything he had done and said? After how he had treated him the last time they had seen each other? Could it be Thor who comes to his rescue? Could this be the day he gets to leave this wretched hole? He leaned forward, ready to jump up and race out of the door (or into Thor’s arms).

 

Disappointment invaded his features as a guard came into sight. No Thor. He let himself slump back on his bed, his back resting against the cold cement wall, arms crossed over his chest, letting out an annoyed grunt to signalise to the other man that he was unwelcome.

 

The guard, Asgardian judging by his appearance, ignored Loki, which caused the latter to get even more resentful, and continued to close the door behind him. 

 

Wait! What? Loki shifted uncomfortably on the sheets. Why the hell was he closing the door? What’s going on? Loki made an effort to remain cool and indifferent to the intrusion, at least on the outside. The guard turned around, his gaze meeting Loki’s eyes. He was tall, not as tall as Loki in his Jötunn body but still taller than the average Asgardian. He was fairly muscular too; broad shoulders making him look even stronger than he supposedly was, his body structure somewhat reminding Loki of Thor. His hair was about the length of his fingers, slightly curly and the colour of wet mud. Loki couldn’t help but intently analyse his face. In the eye of the average person, he probably wouldn’t be considered exactly handsome, but neither ugly. His brownish hair flattered his stale blue eyes (again something that reminded him of Thor), making them shine from his face.

His facial structure was unlike his own: angular jaw, relatively low cheek bones and thick, low hanging eyebrows defined his face. The dark stubble on his chin and cheeks only added to his masculinity.

 

After a while, the deafening silence adapted an eerie undertone. Loki’s eyes started to tear up from the intense staring and he was not sure how long he could keep up this masquerade. Suddenly, the man moved towards him. Long legs striding over the hard floor, swiftly but relentlessly bridging the distance between them. Before Loki could even react to what was happening, two strong hands closed firmly around his upper arms, pulling him up from where he was sitting. Only one second later, he found himself pushed up against the wall, fingers digging into blue flesh, the other man’s face only a nose-length away.

 

Loki desperately tried to wriggle himself free from the Asgardian’s grip, too concentrated on getting away from this disgusting man as to maintain a detached, chill expression on his face. The man grinned upon seeing the distress in Loki’s eyes, causing Loki to cringe internally. (Why did he let his defence down? He didn’t want to give his assailant the gratification of knowing he was afraid! Damn it!) His pitiful attempt at pushing the guard away only earned him another bullying grin. There was no way he could get himself out of this menacing situation: He was simply too weak. He was no match for the sturdy and well-nourished man in front of him.

 

Eventually, there was nothing he could do but accept his fate and wait for the other man to make the next move. Somehow, he even managed to calm himself down a bit; he was still scared and shocked but now it was mainly curiosity mixed with fury that lingered on his features. 

 

“What the fuck is this asshole doing? And why?” he thought to himself.

 

He let his muscles relax, the whole weight of his body now solemnly supported by the other man’s grip. Though he let him now by darting threatening glances at him that he wasn’t about to give up just yet and that he had only stopped to defend himself because he had realised the futility of resistance.

 

The other man smiled; a wide toothy grin that promised nothing but threat. He inched closer to Loki until, with one final step, he banished the remaining space between them, pressing their bodies together. Loki squirmed beneath him at the sudden contact, his ribs being crushed between the wall on his back and the heavy torso on his front, making it hard to breathe. The man leaned in closer, his thin lips barley brushing Loki’s left ear, and whispered with a drumming baritone voice: 

 

“I’ve heard tales about your people...”

His right hand loosened its grip, allowing him to skim his fingers along Loki’s arm. Up and down. Up and down. Loki tried to suppress it but he shuddered at the sensation of the cold finger tips on his bare skin. It had been so, so long since he had felt the touch of another person. However, this was definitely not the person he wanted to get touched by.

 

The man, pleased with Loki’s bodily reaction to his touch, resumed talking:  
“I’ve heard that you people of Jötunnheim are....” he cocked his head to the side, drawing in a sharp breath: “...special.”  
Without hesitation, he shoved his knee between Loki’s legs, pressing firmly against his crotch.  
“I’ve heard that you...” he narrowed his eyebrows in amusement “...are both, male and female.” 

 

Loki’s eyes widened with fear and his jaw dropped in disbelieve as he caught the other man’s drift. So that’s what this was all about. His mind started imagining the possible outcomes of this “meeting”, each of which was worse than the other. Panic infiltrated his whole being and, without thinking, he resumed his attempt at freeing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!
> 
> firstly, a HUGE thanks to everyone that keeps reading this fic. It really means a lot to me!
> 
> secondly, I apologise for the delay. I was sooo busy in the last few weeks and I just couldn't get myself to continue writing.
> 
> and thirdly, the content of the next chapter will definatly be more violent and sexual. I have never written anything like this before so I'm probably gonna have to invest quite some time and effort into the next chapter.
> 
> thank you again for reading and for your patience!


End file.
